


Tonight, Tonight You Know Il Save You

by XxEmoBunnyBoyxX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEmoBunnyBoyxX/pseuds/XxEmoBunnyBoyxX
Summary: Trans!Frank and Nonbinary!GeeTW: Abuse, Self harm, Suicide Attempt, Bullying, Homophobia/Transphobia***trigger warnings will be given at the top of each chapter, please message me if more are needed and where. Please do not read if you dont think your safe because of the triggers, take care of yourselves.***
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way





	1. Chapter 1

**_3rd Person POV_ **

Frank woke up to his alarm for school. Belleville High, surprisingly not homophobic besides the one group of jocks that seem to love to pick on Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr.

Groaning, he got up and lazily put on his clothes. Binder and boxers, his black skinny jeans and a black flag t-shirt, layered a black hoodie over top with his beat up black Chuck Taylors on his feet. Walking downstairs he greeted his mother with a half faked smile, only turning out to be a small smirk. 

"Morning Frankie, i made you some toast" Linda, Franks mom said sweetly while setting a small plate in front of him. 

" _ Mom.  _ You know it's Frank now, come on." Frank grumbled at the feminine nickname. it only ever reminded him of his dead name, he hated it with his entire being. 

"Im sorry Frank. I really am trying." Linda smiled sadly and walked over to her son, placing a kiss on his forehead and muttering a quiet  _ 'my sweet boy'. _

frank finished his toast and stood up, grabbing his bag from the hooks by the door and headed out shouting a quick "Love you Ma" to Linda. 

Frank drudged his way to the bus stop, knowing today would be like any other day, another bad beating. He arrived at the bus stop meeting his best friend Ray. Ray looked up from his phone, flashing his signature smile towards the short boy and then back down to his phone. He the took a double take and gasped,

"Frank where the fuck have you been man? you've been gone a whole week!" Its true, frank had suffered a broken rib from the stupid jocks and had to stay home. Frank whispered a quiet  _ 'Jocks'  _ and sighed, shoving his callused hands into his pockets. Ray frowned.

"What'd they do this time?" Ray seemed hesitant to ask, but more out of worry.

"Broke a few ribs, stitches in my head, and a mad black eye." Frank huffed. The curly haired boy gasped, muttering some panicked words about needing to tell someone about the bullying. Frank had stopped listening. Telling someone would only make the daily abuse worse. The jocks would get mad and he's definitely be in the shit hole for the rest of his life.

The bus pulled up, the door opening and students climbing the steep stairs. The two boys walked on last, walking towards the middle seats of the bus and avoiding he glares from the jocks. Frank sitting in the window seat, he took his headphones out and blasted music, leaning his head on Ray's shoulder and closing his eyes. 

When the bus arrived in the school parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop and letting out a loud creak as the door opened, the two boys walked off and to the school's entrance. The intercom went off-

"Frank Iero please report to the office, Frank Iero." The lady pronouncing his last name wrong, as almost everyone does. The mow-hawked boy looked up to Ray, rolling his eyes and laughing. 

"Awh shiett, wish me luck man" He groaned as Ray giggled and smiled brightly, giving him a fist bump and nudging him slightly. He turned around and headed towards the office.

Frank walked into the office, walking up to the secretary. "Hi Frank, I have someone i want you to meet. Their in all your classes so i'd like you to show them around and maybe give them a nice welcome to the school." The secretary winked and smiled towards the black clad, angsty looking teen. 

"Their name is Gerard Way." She gestured behind him. "Gerard, honey, this is Frank. He'll be showing you around." Gerard stood up, walking next to Frank and quietly mumbling something about 'calling him Gee'. Frank noted this before turning to the person he'd be showing around, and most likely befriending against his own will. 

Franks eyes widened looking at Gee, they were clad in a black skater skirt, a light pink top with a black baggy cardigan over, and fishnets and pink thigh-highs. Complete with black Doc Martins. Their hair was Shoulder length, and a greasy black with teal roots. They spoke up softly, eye contact never being made. 

"H-hi, I-Im Gee. Gee Way." Franks heart fluttered at their voice, his eyes working with a mind of their own, looking Gee up and down. he couldn't lie, a small blush had crept its way onto his face, this person was adorable looking.

~~  
-750 words


	2. Chapter 2

**TW: Bullying and reference to self-harm and abuse**

_ ~~ _

"Uh- h-hi, i'm Frank, i'l uh- show you around now i guess." Frank turned to the secretary. "Can I have a pass miss?" The secretary smiled brightly at the punk boy, quickly scribbling only half legible words onto a note, signing it and handing it to him. 

Frank turned to Gee, grabbing their arm to pull him out of the office, but they flinched and whimpered, pulling out of Franks grip quickly. Frank turned with surprise, fear, and a knowing sad look. Gee panicked, searching their mind for some sort of half-assed answer. 

"s-sorry, i just wasn't expecting you to grab me. Im fine." Although Frank knew it was bullshit, he had only just met Gee, so he decided to drop it for the time being.

The two walked out and Gee tapped Franks shoulder, stopping the boy in his tracks to turn towards themself.

"Frank i uhm... Im non-binary, i thought i should tell you so you're not confused..." Frank smiled slightly, the first smile he had smiled in a while, a light blush spreading to his cheeks as he though 'damn this cutie.' 

"It's okay Gee, i kinda figured. You'll be okay. Just- stay by me, unless i tell you to leave. I uh- i tend to get beat up by the jocks, and i dont want you to get hurt. This is my first day back in like a week" Frank sighed, reminiscing on the pain he still felt in some of his ribs, that were now being crushed a bit by his binder. "Im pansexual too, so uh- yeah." Frank thought of telling Gee that he was trans, but decided against it. He gets enough shit for being pansexual, is people found out he was trans he'd be dead.

Gee nodded and smiled. 'Cute' Frank though. Frank grabbed Gee's hand this time, as to not hurt their arm again, and pulled them through the halls

"Thats all of our classes-" Frank said as they had finished the school 'tour'. "I guess i didn't have to show you 'cuz all of our classes are the same, but i have a pass and that means get out of class free" Frank chuckled. Gee smiled, and looked down at their hands, still interlocked together. The skirt clad teen blushed and dropped Franks hand. Frank blushed as well, looking at the clock on the wall. "Its lunch now, let's go to the Cafe." Gee gladly followed, blushing as Frank took their hand again. The teens walked together until Franks hand was ripped from theirs. Gee looked over to see Frank slammed into a locker, as he groaned in pain. Gee looked at Frank in terror, and Frank just glanced at them with a saddened look. 

"Fucking faggot, look at me." The jock growled, punching Frank in the stomach pulling a yelp from the punk boy's throat. " _ I said _ , you've got a new pretty boy huh? Fucking slut, pathetic." Frank got visibly angry at this comment. "Their not my pretty boy, and their not a slut. Get lost fuck boy." That being said, Frank received a punch to the cheekbone and a shove to the ground before the Jock left, going into the cafe to join his "squad". Gee was frozen for a second, before they snapped out of it and lunged towards Frank, helping him sit up. 

"I'm sorry Gee, you're not a slut and i'm sorry they misgendered you." Gee looked sympathetically at Frank. 

"Its okay, Im sorry he beat you up. Let's get you to the nurse, yeah?" Frank held no complaint, and Gee helped him up, walking the punk boy down to the office. When they arrived the secretary gasped. 

"Oh my, Frank. Come here boy." The secretary took hold of franks upper arm, making Frank flinch and pull out of her grip, but followed her regardless. She led the two students behind the desks to the nurses office. 

"Hey Mrs. Brown." Frank mumbled as he walked in and plopped down with a sigh. Gee sat next to him, grabbing his hand and fiddling with his fingers, making the two of them blush.

*time skip i guess?*

It was the end of the day, and Frank was following Gee to their locker. "Do you maybe uh- wanna come to my house, Gee? My friend Ray and his boyfriend are coming over, I think you'd like him." Gee debated whether they should or not, and tried not to think that if they did there was a possibility their mother would beat them tomorrow. They decided that getting out of that horrid house was the best idea at the moment.

"Y-yeah, i can go. How long?" Frank answered quickly, expecting this question. 

"It'll be a sleep over, Ray sleeps over a lot. But that part is certainly optional." Frank leaned up against the locker next to Gee's, watching the cute teen take their books and such from their locker and but them in their backpack. 

"A sleepover sounds good, i have to get clothes and stuff from my house though." Gee smiled warmly. "Whats your address?" Frank quickly scribbled down numbers and a street name with a marker onto Gee's hand, the two waving and smiling at each other as they parted ways.

______

-923 words


	3. Chapter 3

**_  
_ ** **_TW: avid descriptions of abuse and self-harm,_ **

**~~**

Gee arrived at their home, quietly and slowly opening the door to avoid making any noise. Once the door was opened and closed, they ran down to their basement bedroom. Quickly shoving clothes into their school backpack, they grabbed a dark red skirt, black sweater with matching thigh-highs, and black hightop converse. Taking off their combat boots, they clumsily shoved on the converse and went to their dresser. Taking out a plain black t-shirt and Star-Wars fleece pants, Gee shoved them in their backpack as well before grabbing their phone charger and rushing back out completely unnoticed by Donna, their mother. 

Gee made it to Franks house, knocking lightly on the door and taking a small step back. They fiddled with their cardigan sleeve as they waited, hearing shuffling and a quiet 'be right there!' from inside the home. Frank's home was nice, it was small but obviously very homey. Blue paint with white trim, and cute floral stained glass in the doors window. The door jerked open, a small middle aged woman flashing a bright kind smile. 

"Hi! You must be Gee. Come in, come in. Im Ms. Iero, but you can call me Linda or mama, the boy's are in the basement, darling." Gee nodded, and smiled softly before stepping into the house and slipping off their shoes. 

They walked to the basement door, opening it softly and tip-toeing down the stairs. Force of habit, trying to be as quiet as possible. As they walked farther down the stairs they could hear laughs, light profanities, and a video game playing.Gee made it to the last stair, turning the small corner to come into the boy's view making the three look up. 

"G-Gee?" The lanky boy that was sat on Ray's lap gasped loudly, dropping the controller in his hand. Frank and Ray both held confused expressions while the Way's both had tears sprung in their eyes. 

"Mikey?" Gee's eyes were blinded by tears as they ran forward to their brother and hugged him tightly. 

"Im so, so sorry Gee. I missed you so much." Mikey whispered, scooting off Ray's lap to the floor, embracing his younger sibling and tucking his face into the greasy haired teens neck.

Frank being frank, interrupted the emotional reunion with a question Frank and Ray were both dying to know. 

"You guys know each other?" Ray finally spoke up, sitting up more in his spot.

Gee spoke softly like always, releasing his brother just slightly to look at Frank and Ray.

"Y-Yeah, Mikey's my brother." Their sentence broken up by a small sniffle. "We got separated... Uh- two years ago."

Mikey hugged Gee tighter, trying to make up for two years of missed hugs and interactions. Unfortunately for Gee, Mikey had just squeezed on bruises and welds, both from their mothers beatings. 

See Donna and Donald Way, Gee and Mikeys parents, got into a terrible divorce. The kids had been separated, Mikey with Donald and Gee with Donna. Donna had blamed Gee for the divorce, and became an alcoholic. The alcohol and blame put together led her to be violent and abusive towards Gee. She'd whip them with belts, pin them down and beat them, kicks and punches. But she never left any marks in visible places. No-one knew about it, and she'd threaten Gee into not telling anyone. Donald on the other hand, while he was incredibly sad, eventually moved on and tried to give Mikey the best life possible. He was an absolute sweetheart. Donald and Mikey had just moved back to the area, about 30 minutes from Franks house. This is where he met Ray, and the two had been together for about a month and a half now. 

Now, Mikey and Frank had not let Gee's pained whimpers go unnoticed. "Gee?" The two said in unison, voices laced with concern as the skirt clad kid pulled away from Mikey, still sitting on his lap from the hug. They pulled their sweater over their hands and looking down. 

"I-Im Fine." they whispered, shifting in Mikey's lap, and failing to hide another whimper, wincing this time as they felt their shirt catch on the healing welds on their back. 

"G-gee take your sweater and shirt off. Please..." Mikey's face was plastered with worry as he looked fearfully between Gee, Frank and Ray. 

"P-Please no...." Gee begged. Mikey gave him a look that read 'Im sorry, but you have to and theres no getting out of this.' 

"F-fine... b-but Ray has to l-leave. S-sorry Ray..." Ray immediately understood, giving a small solemn smile before jumping over the back of the couch and walking upstairs.

Hesitantly, Gee slowly removed their black cardigan and then untucked and pulled off their pink sweater. Gasps erupted from the two boys watching them as they saw the countless marks of abuse. 

"Gee, oh my god." Frank had tears in his eyes, too frozen to move from his spot on the couch. 

"Gee, jesus christ, who did this to you?" Mikey cried, looking around Gee's torso and arms and back. "Did- did mom do this to you Gee?" Gee let out a small sob, tears flooding down their face as they moved their arms to curl around their stomach. They gave a small not, not daring to look at either boy. 

Taking a look back to the abuse on Gee, there were dark blue and purple bruises all round their stomach, their rib area slightly swollen and probably broken, slash shaped welds crossed their back. The part that broke the two boys the most though, was the injuries that were clearly self inflicted. Cuts. Up, down, sideways, all up and down both of Gee's arms. A physical representation for the emotional turmoil of the abuse from their mother.

Mikey jumped into action, knowing his sibling well enough to know that none of these injuries had been tended to correctly. Some of the cuts or welds had reopened when Gee removed their clothes, now looking irritated and bleeding.

"Frank go get a med kit, now please." Mikey's voice was flat, seemingly emotionless, but the boys eyes showed fear, and pain. Gee was silent,  **only** occasionally letting out ashamed sobs and whimpers. Mikey reached out gentler this time, giving Gee a light but emotion filled hug.

"It'll be okay Gee. You're not gonna go back there. I promise." Gee turned their head into Mikeys shoulder, sobs racking their body as they gripped Mikeys shirt for dear life. The lanky boy sat there gently holding his sibling, whispering small reassurance's into their ear in attempt to calm them down. Frank came back into the room with a red bag and sat criss-cross next to Gee and Mikey. 

"Gee, honey, I need to see one of your arms." Frank spoke softly and hesitantly, watching as gee shakily outstretched their arm closest to Frank. Frank's face flashed with hurt seeing the damage done to Gee's arm, but quickly and carefully cleaned it and wrapped their arm in bandage.

Taking an icepack and ace-bandage, Frank had Gee sit up, wrapping the icepack on their rib with the ace-bandage to help with the swelling and pain. The punk boy sighed, mustering a small 'done' before looking down and fiddling with Gee's fingers. 

~1208 words   



	4. Chapter 4

******_TW: avid descriptions of abuse and self-harm  
_ ** **~~**

Gee arrived at their home, quietly and slowly opening the door to avoid making any noise. Once the door was opened and closed, they ran down to their basement bedroom. Quickly shoving clothes into their school backpack, they grabbed a dark red skirt, black sweater with matching thigh-highs, and black hightop converse. Taking off their combat boots, they clumsily shoved on the converse and went to their dresser. Taking out a plain black t-shirt and Star-Wars fleece pants, Gee shoved them in their backpack as well before grabbing their phone charger and rushing back out completely unnoticed by Donna, their mother. 

Gee made it to Franks house, knocking lightly on the door and taking a small step back. They fiddled with their cardigan sleeve as they waited, hearing shuffling and a quiet 'be right there!' from inside the home. Frank's home was nice, it was small but obviously very homey. Blue paint with white trim, and cute floral stained glass in the doors window. The door jerked open, a small middle aged woman flashing a bright kind smile. 

"Hi! You must be Gee. Come in, come in. Im Ms. Iero, but you can call me Linda or mama, the boy's are in the basement, darling." Gee nodded, and smiled softly before stepping into the house and slipping off their shoes. 

They walked to the basement door, opening it softly and tip-toeing down the stairs. Force of habit, trying to be as quiet as possible. As they walked farther down the stairs they could hear laughs, light profanities, and a video game playing.Gee made it to the last stair, turning the small corner to come into the boy's view making the three look up. 

"G-Gee?" The lanky boy that was sat on Ray's lap gasped loudly, dropping the controller in his hand. Frank and Ray both held confused expressions while the Way's both had tears sprung in their eyes. 

"Mikey?" Gee's eyes were blinded by tears as they ran forward to their brother and hugged him tightly. 

"Im so, so sorry Gee. I missed you so much." Mikey whispered, scooting off Ray's lap to the floor, embracing his younger sibling and tucking his face into the greasy haired teens neck.

Frank being frank, interrupted the emotional reunion with a question Frank and Ray were both dying to know. 

"You guys know each other?" Ray finally spoke up, sitting up more in his spot.

Gee spoke softly like always, releasing his brother just slightly to look at Frank and Ray.

"Y-Yeah, Mikey's my brother." Their sentence broken up by a small sniffle. "We got separated... Uh- two years ago."

Mikey hugged Gee tighter, trying to make up for two years of missed hugs and interactions. Unfortunately for Gee, Mikey had just squeezed on bruises and welds, both from their mothers beatings. 

See Donna and Donald Way, Gee and Mikeys parents, got into a terrible divorce. The kids had been separated, Mikey with Donald and Gee with Donna. Donna had blamed Gee for the divorce, and became an alcoholic. The alcohol and blame put together led her to be violent and abusive towards Gee. She'd whip them with belts, pin them down and beat them, kicks and punches. But she never left any marks in visible places. No-one knew about it, and she'd threaten Gee into not telling anyone. Donald on the other hand, while he was incredibly sad, eventually moved on and tried to give Mikey the best life possible. He was an absolute sweetheart. Donald and Mikey had just moved back to the area, about 30 minutes from Franks house. This is where he met Ray, and the two had been together for about a month and a half now. 

Now, Mikey and Frank had not let Gee's pained whimpers go unnoticed. "Gee?" The two said in unison, voices laced with concern as the skirt clad kid pulled away from Mikey, still sitting on his lap from the hug. They pulled their sweater over their hands and looking down. 

"I-Im Fine." they whispered, shifting in Mikey's lap, and failing to hide another whimper, wincing this time as they felt their shirt catch on the healing welds on their back. 

"G-gee take your sweater and shirt off. Please..." Mikey's face was plastered with worry as he looked fearfully between Gee, Frank and Ray. 

"P-Please no...." Gee begged. Mikey gave him a look that read 'Im sorry, but you have to and theres no getting out of this.' 

"F-fine... b-but Ray has to l-leave. S-sorry Ray..." Ray immediately understood, giving a small solemn smile before jumping over the back of the couch and walking upstairs.

Hesitantly, Gee slowly removed their black cardigan and then untucked and pulled off their pink sweater. Gasps erupted from the two boys watching them as they saw the countless marks of abuse. 

"Gee, oh my god." Frank had tears in his eyes, too frozen to move from his spot on the couch. 

"Gee, jesus christ, who did this to you?" Mikey cried, looking around Gee's torso and arms and back. "Did- did mom do this to you Gee?" Gee let out a small sob, tears flooding down their face as they moved their arms to curl around their stomach. They gave a small not, not daring to look at either boy. 

Taking a look back to the abuse on Gee, there were dark blue and purple bruises all round their stomach, their rib area slightly swollen and probably broken, slash shaped welds crossed their back. The part that broke the two boys the most though, was the injuries that were clearly self inflicted. Cuts. Up, down, sideways, all up and down both of Gee's arms. A physical representation for the emotional turmoil of the abuse from their mother.

Mikey jumped into action, knowing his sibling well enough to know that none of these injuries had been tended to correctly. Some of the cuts or welds had reopened when Gee removed their clothes, now looking irritated and bleeding.

"Frank go get a med kit, now please." Mikey's voice was flat, seemingly emotionless, but the boys eyes showed fear, and pain. Gee was silent,  **only** occasionally letting out ashamed sobs and whimpers. Mikey reached out gentler this time, giving Gee a light but emotion filled hug.

"It'll be okay Gee. You're not gonna go back there. I promise." Gee turned their head into Mikeys shoulder, sobs racking their body as they gripped Mikeys shirt for dear life. The lanky boy sat there gently holding his sibling, whispering small reassurance's into their ear in attempt to calm them down. Frank came back into the room with a red bag and sat criss-cross next to Gee and Mikey. 

"Gee, honey, I need to see one of your arms." Frank spoke softly and hesitantly, watching as gee shakily outstretched their arm closest to Frank. Frank's face flashed with hurt seeing the damage done to Gee's arm, but quickly and carefully cleaned it and wrapped their arm in bandage.

Taking an icepack and ace-bandage, Frank had Gee sit up, wrapping the icepack on their rib with the ace-bandage to help with the swelling and pain. The punk boy sighed, mustering a small 'done' before looking down and fiddling with Gee's fingers. 

~1208 words   



	5. Chapter 5

**_Tw: abuse, alcohol, slurs_ ** _   
_ _ \--- _

The three walked up to the front door, before they could even get a chance to knock it was opened. 

"Welcome home you fag. get in here before I beat your fucking ass for not coming home" She growled, too drunk to even register that there were to others with them. She went to grab gee by the arm, but Ray slapped it away. 

"Mrs. Way, step back" Frank hissed, clearly trying to control himself. He wanted to punch the shit out of her right then and there for causing any harm to Gee. Donna began muttering things about Gee bringing home "his faggot friends" and that he "was so dead". Gee was already brought to tears, terrified of what would happen if they really was left alone with her. Though they also knew that Frank and Ray were there, so he'd be safe. 

Ray sighed and shoved Donna back, the drunk woman easily falling due to her lack of stability. Frank took that as his chance to get into the house, taking Gee's soft hand and pulling him inside.    
  
"Wheres your room?" He asked softly. Gee, feeling as though words would cause them to breakdown, simply took charge and led Frank into their basement bedroom. They went into their closet and pulled out a few duffle bags, pulling out the neatly folded clothes and shoving them in the bags. They got their doc martens, 2 pairs of converse, and their pink flats, shoving them in the bags next to the clothes. They zipped the bag up and went to their desk, pulling out a bunch of sketchbooks, all in varying conditions, aswell as a pencil case that held all his different pencils, brushes, blending sticks, markers, ect. They shoved them in another duffle bag without a second though, pausing a second to see if he was missing anything they wanted to keep. They picked up the picture frame of them, their dad and Mikey, sliding it in more carefully.

last but not least they looked to their bed. It was a bunkbed, the bunkbed having never been used. On it was some starwars themed sheets, some light pink pillows, but most importantly the stuffed bunny that Mikey had given them before he had left, two years prior. Teary eyed, they grabbed it and hugged it to their chest tightly before taking a deep breath. That was it, they were leaving their childhood home... 

They looked to Frank with a small nod, silently telling him that he was ready to go. They took one last look at his bedroom, tears flooding their eyes even more when they realized they would never see it again. Yes they were abused, but this house still held so many  _ good  _ memories. Memories that they were going to miss. They sighed and let Frank pull them up the stairs, the tattooed boy having slung all 3 duffle bags over his shoulder and hauled them up the stairs. 

Ray took two of the dufflebags off Frank, carrying them out to the car quickly and throwing them in the trunk. Everyone jumped in the car, Ray being the one driving instead of Frank. Gee felt a flood of tears rush from their eyes, letting out a small broken sob as they curled up in the back seat. Frank looked over, lightly alarmed at the sudden tears. 

"Geebear, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He whispered, wrapping an arm around them. Gee sniffled and shook their head, hiding their face in the guitarists side. Everything was overwhelming and sudden and they didnt know how to handle it. Frank thought about what he could do, wanting to do anything to try and stop their pain. He moved Gees face to look at him, hesitating before pressing his lips against theirs softly. Gee gasped, freezing before melting into the kiss. Ray looked back for a second to see what was going on as he pulled into the driveway.

"uh- guys- sorry to ruin the moment but were home- " He muttered. Gee giggled as they broke the kiss, Frank blushing dark.    



End file.
